Time shall tell
by CelticalColours
Summary: Time shall tell  Ichigo thinks back on her time of being a mew mew, or better said, on her love life from during that time. IXM IXK IXR. A drabble/OneShot please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew****. I probably do own the plot, but chances are that there are more fics with the same idea.**

**Series: Tokyo Mew Mew (Duh)**

**Main character(s): Ichigo**

**Couples: IchigoXMasaya IchigoXRyou IchigoXKisshu**

**Time: One year after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew. Half a year after Tokyo mew Mew A la mode.**

**Post-Manga/Anime**

**Rated: T**

**Fic sort: Drabble/ one-shot**

**Genre: Romance friendship and a bit of my own twisted kind of Humor.**

**Progress: Complete, might be revised if necessarily**

**Version: 1.0**

**Title: Time shall tell**

It was a dark and cloudy evening in Tokyo Japan. Rain drops were falling from heaven and hit the ground in a soothing rhythm. But that was all ignored by Momomiya Ichigo. Formerly also known as Mew Strawberry, but that adventure had ended about a year ago. Yet, just recently all those memories started to plague her mind. Playing with her brain, constantly dragging her out of her concentration, giving her sleepless nights, but in all honesty, Ichigo didn't really mind.

Well, in all honesty, I lied a tiny bit. The memories weren't only of all the fights she had, but about the people who like her and, as she finally started to figure out, she liked too.

Firstly there was Aoyama Masaya, her loving boyfriend. And she was his equally loving Girlfriend.

In the beginning, Masaya didn't have much to do with the mews journey, or at least, that's what she likes to think. But she knew that wasn't true, he surely did have something to do with. He had a great role in the beginning, namely, if Ichigo hadn't asked him out, she probably would never have been a mew. How so, you ask? Well, the mews as we know them are simply an incident. An earthquake made the maker of the mew project miss his actual target and hit the five girls' instead.

And the same is with her first fight with a Kimera anima. If Ichigo hadn't been so easily manipulated by Masaya (just kidding, I know she wasn't manipulated) to go help cleaning the river, she wouldn't have been attacked by the monstrous rat. And then she wouldn't have found out about her power until later. 'Even worse,' Ichigo thought 'Masaya would've gotten hurt.' She shuddered at the thought. The red-head knows that Masaya would not get hurt anymore, yet she will always be worried about him. Just like Masaya worries about her.

So, even Masaya had a big role in the fore-mentioned journey from on the beginning.

'Masaya… with his sweet and gentle character, his intellect and athletic abilities, seems so perfect, and he is pretty much perfect. I love him so much.' The remembrance of his smile made her blush so much it seemed as if she was trying to make her a strawberry feel ashamed.

Masaya had left four months after the last showdown, and Ichigo had come with him for two months, after asking her parents to let her go. And oh yeah, also after begging her friends to let her go. But she started to feel homesick and returned to Tokyo, where she meets Shirayuki Berry the temporarily leader, and now co-captain, of the mews.

After a little while, Masaya retuned for two weeks and then went back to England. The way he had kissed her back then made her blush increase ten folds.

_Poof_

A pitch black tail came from underneath her skirt, and two equally black cat ears appeared on her head. "Nyaaa!" The girl halfly screamed.

Apparently, the mew gens are a stay. The memory of her hearing that news made her boil in anger. Ichigo had literally tackled her boss. And not even Zakuro, who is rather strong, couldn't get her off him until the human feline had scratched his whole face.

Ah, yeah, her boss, her second crush, and still a bit of a crush on, Shirogane Ryou. The biggest jerk on earth. Oh yeah, apparently it is fun picking on her, well, at least in his mind. Oh how he aggravates me. Wow, what an old fashioned word.

Of course he had to do something with the mews. He was the entire reason (Well not entire, as she had found out. It was all the idea of his dad, actually. Ryou just simply finished it, and just HAD to test it during an earthquake) the mews existed.

Never would she understand why in the world she even liked that big jerk as a friend, nevermind as a crush, or worse. He always treats her like trash, acts as if she is a lower life form. As if she is so much less than the other mews. Not too long ago, had he even give one of the mews, Lettuce, a raise, yet he still wouldn't give her one. It is true that the two of them often do most of the work, yet Lettuce breaks more plates, and doesn't have to work as often, or has to work in late without any reason. If Lettuce was his girlfriend I would've understood it, but Lettuce still hasn't been able to confess, and somehow I believe a certain person has also caught her interest.

But she was trailing off from her actual rant, it's just so that he can only annoy the hell outta her. And still, after all the torment, she has still fallen for him. Life is just so unfair. But then again, he had done a few good things do. Yet, there is one thing that he still does, that makes her pissed off. That idiot, whenever he has had enough of her begging for a raise, kisses her. The two reasons its so irritating are, one, she has a boyfriend, two, if she is being kissed, she changes into a cat. Everytime that happens, she yells all kinds of 'colourful words' at him, not that he understands it, since she is a cat.

Kisses, to whom reminds that her. Oh yeah, a certain green haired menace. The three aliens had returned last month, and in all honesty, she didn't mind it. The green haired alien wasn't bugging her too much. He also tried to befriend her. There's just one problem, friends do not try to kiss you on the mouth everyday, especially not with tongue. This is the reason she don't fully believe Kisshu has given up on her.

Hnn, let's see. Well, Kisshu was the first alien to attack us mews. Back then, he was only toying with her, but it was quite obvious that he truly started to care for her. She never showed it, but she noticed it easily. She simply wanted to stay loyal to Masaya, and knew that having a relationship with your enemy would not be liked too much.

Ichigo found it rather annoying, how he always said she was his. She belonged to herself or the one she says she belongs to. But he also scared when he tried to kill Masaya out of blind jealousy and such. He would only have less chance with her.

But nonetheless, Ichigo did care deeply for him, and still does. And she was and is sure that she likes him. That was a simple fact. One she can't and would not deny, not even towards Masaya. The same goes for her liking of her boss.

Well, the life of a teenage girl is complicated. What can you do about it?

**THE END**


End file.
